Arctic Storm
by SonOfNeptuneJr
Summary: The sequel to Icy Winds! Rated T just to be safe! When Dalsyn is taken to a place against his will to be trained, the rest of the gang have to face another threat from Khione: The Man of Arctic Storms. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic Storm**

**Chapter 1**

**Grace**

**AN: Hey guys, this is the much-anticipated sequel to Icy Winds, Arctic Storm! There is a reason it's called that, and you'll see why eventually. Now, thanks to my beta for Icy Winds, ShimmeringDaisyFace, who is also editing/beta-ing this story. And I checked out the reviews on Icy Winds; 43 REVIEWS!? HBFYtfyubfntfyb6rfbnbtfyhyfhyt! Thank you guys so much!**

**Beta AN: Hey everyone! Daisy here :) I'm gonna stop babbling so you can read the story :)**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Dalsyn woke up in a pitch-black room. His first thought was that it was probably nighttime. He looked around, and a light came on. He saw a girl in the distance in black and silver armor and a black and bronze sword. She was looking at him with distaste, like she had met him before and she didn't like him. She had a black helmet under her arm and a knife strapped on her shoulder. She walked over to him and tapped her chest. Her armor disappeared, and she held out her hand. He didn't take it. He pushed himself up with a bit of snow, and she smirked a bit. He pulled his scythe out of nowhere and put it in a ready stance.

"Who are you?" Dalsyn growled.

"Grace." Grace responded, brown curls wild. "Come with me."

He nodded and dropped his scythe. It turned into snow and blew away. Grace didn't notice. She continued to lead him through several black and purple doors. During the time, she explained how Chaos normally saved people right as they died, the second they would have gone to Charon, she took them to the void. There her mistress fixed their injuries with metal parts that gave them certain abilities that made them unique, faster, stronger, et cetera over time. She reminded him a bit of Grace Cahill, the grandmother of Dan and Amy in 39 Clues. They had to find thirty-nine clues, and stop the—He stopped thinking when he almost bumped into Grace.

She opened a door of silver, black, blue, a bit of red, and purple. All his favorite colors. She waved her hand, and he walked through. Standing there was the woman who had "healed" his eye, Chaos. She spoke in his mind automatically.

_Don't bow._ He sent back an almost imperceptible nod to her. She smiled a tiniest bit, or was that his imagination? Grace looked at Chaos and started speaking to her in Greek, which drove him crazy. He was third in class for Greek, but he _still_ couldn't understand words immediately. He listened closely and caught the end.

"—Accept him when he is so inexperienced? He just returned from his first quest, I lived for years on my own before I was accepted. I think—" Chaos raised a hand, and she fell silent. Then, in English, thank the gods, Chaos told her,

"He will take the normal test, and then we will see." Dalsyn raised an eyebrow at this.

"I do know Greek, and I'm right here." He said. Grace glared at him. At least now he knew why she was bitter. She thought Chaos was showing favoritism. Well, he never asked to be brought here. Maybe she should think of that. He watched her walk out of the room, and she disappeared into the shadows. Chaos sighed.

"Dalsyn, that was Grace, my second-in-command. She is very… Temperamental. Whenever I accept someone with much less experience than she thinks is necessary, she gets a bit angry." She smiled a bit, but he saw right through it. Chaos was trying to change the subject

"Why am I here?" He asked. Her smile faded.

"Straight to the point, just like your father." She said.

Dalsyn's eyes widened. "You knew my father?" he asked. She nodded.

"He was a legacy of Mercury from Camp Jupiter. He came to catch Khione."

"And instead they fell in love," Dalsyn grumbled. He hated his mom. Chaos nodded.

"Now, to prove yourself worthy you must fight a soldier of progressing strength from each Sector. Sector 1 is the main fighters, they will be your first challenge." She told him.

**1st Person POV**

I nodded. She took me to a giant arena, where it was crowded with demigods already. I saw a few different colors from the mostly black clothes, like a girl in silver, or another in both. I saw a girl in pink next to a boy in a CHB shirt. A boy about 16 in red stepped out of the door on the other side and drew a Roman sword.

I heard an announcer in the background.

"On one side we have the newcomer, Dalsyn Lark, and on the other side we have the First Sector Private Bruce!"

Bruce charged at me. I sidestepped and swung around on my scythe, which had just appeared. I knocked the kid in the head and he fell to the ground.

Silence. Then the boy in the CHB shirt and the girl next to him started clapping. They looked like Beckendorf and Silena from the stories, when I remembered what Grace had said. They probably were the dead couple, and I smiled up at them. Beckendorf shot me a thumbs-up, and I grinned. The next person came out, a girl about a year older than me, with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wielded a spear and shield, and when she started throwing beams of light at me, I realized she was either a child of Apollo or Aether, Primordial of Light. She thrust her leg out and snatched mine, pulling me to the ground. Right before I hit the ground, I vanished into snow. She looked around, bewildered. I reappeared behind her and put my knife to her neck. She growled and dropped her weapons, then walked out. I looked up in the stands and saw money trading hands. Someone had just handed Beckendorf a big bag of drachmas.

I realized he was betting on me, and I grinned at the thought. The next person came out, a kid about 18, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his face. He reminded me of someone, then I heard the announcer. Luke! I circled, and he jabbed at me. I sidestepped and swung the scythe. He ducked, and I threw a knife at him. He did an amazing move, pushing his hand to the ground, going about a foot airborne, spun, and dodged both weapons. He was better than Percy! I fought like that for what seemed like hours, then I heard mixed cheering. I saw the girl in silver glaring at both of us, the girl in black and silver cheering for me, along with a few others that must have known about me. The majority was for Luke, then I saw the clock. It had been almost 45 minutes! I blocked another blow and pulled out a massive two-handed sword.

Luke looked a bit surprised, but he kept me on my toes, too. I slowly weakened, while he hadn't broken a sweat. I got an idea. I glared at him, and my eye turned red again. An explosion shook the ground, and he went flying back. I staggered, but stayed standing. I walked over slowly, staff in hand. I saw him slowly standing, a wide grin on his face.

"I surrender. You're a great opponent, Dalsyn. You could give Percy a run for his money." He said. I grinned back.

"You really think so?" I asked him. He nodded. He walked out and there was nothing but silence. I don't think anyone's beaten Luke in a long time. He was tough, though. I watched the crowd, sitting there, flabbergasted. I shook my head, grinning. The final warrior came out, a guy named Raze. He swung his two-handed sword at me and I barely dodged. He swung again, but the blade that would have cut me in half went right through me. He looked at me in shock. I grinned at him.

After a while he started to tire, and he stopped and sat down. I brought my scythe down in a feint, and he fell for it. I spun back and hit him on the head hard. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and I disappeared. The people in the stands started whispering to each other. Was Raze supposed to be that easy? I guess he normally dispatched people in one blow, but if you can't hit the person you're fighting, you're done for. I reappeared, and the announcer brought out the next Sector, Intelligence Ops. The first person was a wiry boy who looked about fourteen. He stared at me for about ten seconds, then attacked.

He was hard as Luke, and his sword seemed to be magic. I turned into snow, and he couldn't cut me, thank goodness, but he disappeared too and reappeared in midair. He fell n top of my snow form, which shifted away. He attacked everywhere, until I saw three points he left open. I reappeared at the last second and— He was down. The next person walked out, a girl who looked just like Piper. I growled quietly, and she smiled at me. I attacked. She seemed shocked she couldn't charmspeak me, but I was a charmspeaker myself, so I was unaffected. It was like Piper against Medea though, she was insanely persuasive. I saw the crowd cheering for her alone, even the girl in silver, who probably just was cheering for her because I was a boy. I threw a thin disc in the air and it went, _beep. Beep. Be-be-beep. BOOM!_

She went flying back, and I turned to snow. I reappeared, knife to her throat.

"You don't want to hurt me," she purred. She looked completely confident, but I pushed the knife closer to her neck. She looked shocked, and I grinned.

"Ever heard of a fellow charmspeaker?" I asked. She growled and left the stage. I sighed. Maybe I had resisted the charm, but she was strong, and it took a lot of energy to stay out of it. I enveloped myself in a layer of icy armor, and the next person came out, a teenager about Luke's age. He threw a dagger at me immediately, and it hit me in the face. Or, correction: It _tried_ to hit my face. It bounced off the layer of ice that quickly slid down over my face, and he glared at me. I smirked. He continued throwing knives at me, going for any weak spot he could find. I dodged them all.

I turned into a full-fledged blizzard and he flew into the wall. I chuckled, which came out as a deep booming sound. I turned back, and grabbed him. I threw him across the room, but then he tapped his arm. It became huge, almost like it was the Hulk's arm. He slammed his fist down, which shook the ground. My eyes widened at the possibility of all of my future opponents having metal body parts. My eye glowed and it made a red case around me. The ground shook, but I didn't feel anything. I saw him looking at me with disbelief. Eventually my freaky energy-thing shield faded, and I attacked again. He swung his robotic arm at me, which I jumped on and ran up. He slammed his fist in the ground, but I jumped at the last second, and it didn't do a thing.

He looked shocked I was still on him, until he noticed frost tracks on his arm. The icy surface just made me stay on tighter. I jumped off his arm, inside his guard. I left a dagger floating at his neck, coated in ice.

_I'm like a real life Jack Frost,_ I thought at that moment. Don't ask me why, I am a random person. Normally Sirius **(hahahahaha I LOVE THAT PUN!)**, but I am _very _random sometimes. Anyways, the guy left and a team ran in and fixed the area, because the place had been obliterated. I saw another person walk in, another girl, with the general/ Sector Commander helmet on. She pulled out two katana, and ran at me. I blocked her first two blows, but my feet were knocked out from under me. She kicked sand in my eyes, and I brought ice over to clean them out. I hopped back up and hovered in the air. She looked a bit impressed I had survived her first blow, but she became almost a storm as she fought me. She was as good as Luke, but the amount of strategy she used made her even better. She was like Perses and Coeus combined. Two Titans. Yeah, that would describe how she fought. She swung at me again and I blocked. She kicked at my legs, and I back-flipped and landed on my feet. She swung at me again and I barely dodged.

She kicked me in the chest and threw a dagger, which impaled my left sleeve. She did the same to my legs and other arm. Then I exploded.

Okay, I didn't explode, ice did, and there was no fire or heat, but still. I went flying off the wall and slammed my shoulder into her stomach. She crashed to the ground, and I tumbled across the floor. I saw her helmet rolling towards me. I slowly got up. She rose too, though how she managed to keep all her limbs I didn't know. Fire appeared in her palm. I cursed and forced myself not to cower. She hurled the fireball at me, and I met it with twice as much ice, which I melted at the last second. The flame went out and she stared at me. She twisted a ring on her hand, which grew into an orb. I heard people gasping. The orb glowed, and it disappeared. She hurled a bolt of energy at me. I narrowly dodged, then grabbed it with my bare hands and hurled it back. Her eyes widened as it slammed into her and exploded.

_**BOOM!**_

I stared at her. That was how much power was in that orb? I saw her lying on the ground, a metal leg next to her. Someone jumped down from the stands, rolled, and put her leg back in place. He teleported them out, and I saw people staring at me, even Beckendorf. I assumed I was the first to get past her, in about forever. I saw Luke in the stands flash me a thumbs-up. I smiled weakly and barely stood up. The blast had almost knocked _me_ out. I sat down again, and a medic handed me a cup. I drank it all, and realized it was nectar. I stood up, good as new. I saw the next person come out holding a bow and arrows. She shot at me and I got pinned to the wall. I shattered the arrow and made my own set of arrows appear. She shot volley after volley.

Each arrow was met by my own. When I ran out, I made ice arrows. We continued to split each other's arrows, until she dived at me. I pulled my staff out and slammed it into the ground. I flew through the air and landed behind her. She was the fastest and most agile fighter I'd ever battled, it was crazy. She put a blade to my neck and I pulled it through. She looked surprised, but it turned my neck to snow and I pushed her back. She looked disgusted I had stopped her.

_A Hunter,_ I mused, as she went back to shooting at me. I dodged them all.

"What, afraid you're going to get cut, _boy_?" She sneered at me. I smirked at her. She glared back, and hurled her hunting knives at me. I caught both of them and spun.

"Big mistake." I hurled them back at speeds that made them a blur. They went up to their hilts into the concrete of the arena wall. I grinned and knocked her out. A girl picked her up and took her out. Another girl walked out, this one holding a lance. She reminded me of my friend Victoria. She attacked in my moment of thought. She jabbed my stomach, and growled when she saw I was snow. I turned to ice, and she tried to pull out her lance, but it stayed firm. I let go of it and tossed it across the arena. I let her retrieve it, and then she stabbed at me again. I blocked with the sword I had summoned, and chopped the lance in half. It was so long that she grabbed the pointed half and used it as a spear. She unslung a shield from her back and attacked me again. I blocked her attacks and she brought out a modern crossbow. She shot five bolts at me in quick succession, and I dodged each one. Then they blew up, and I crashed into her. I rolled over her and got back up. She attacked me, hurled her spear at my chest, and shot six bots at me. I froze the bolts and kicked the shaft of the spear in the side, knocking it to the ground. I stomped on it, and it snapped in half again. She growled and pulled out twin knives, which she attacked me with. She threw a knife, but the second I dodged the projectile, it was back in her hand.

_So they're magic_, I thought. I dodged and knocked her out too.

The next few battles went a bit easier, but when I got to the Sector Commander, the girl in silver came down. She glared at me, and I saw why she hated me so much: She was probably lieutenant of the Hunt at one time, probably Zoe. She shot an arrow that wuld have pierced my heart, but I grabbed it at the last second. She started shooting so much I could hardly see. I spun once and turned into an icy hurricane. She started flying through the air, and I threw bolts of ice at her as she "flew". She spun and dodged at near inhuman speeds. Most of the people in the stands probably couldn't see, but I fought just the same. I narrowly heard someone say, "—Beats her?" And a girl say," She won't lose to a _boy_." "What about Nick?" He responded. Then their voices faded out. I fought with replenished speed.

The hurricane/blizzard finally died down, but there was almost three feet of snow. The bottom was packed ice. I saw her jumping carefully over the top of the snow. The next spot she landed I collapsed it, and she sank to her waist. I sank all the way into the snow and started shifting it to make tunnels, holding up the snow with my powers. I "saw" her getting out. I held the snow firm as she got out, and when she did she dived at the spot I went in. I sealed all the tunnels and heard her growl. I smiled a bit at her frustration. I stopped at the edge of the arena and came up like a prairie dog. I looked around for her and spotted her hiding in wait. Her silver parka blended in perfectly with the snow, even catching the light the same way. If it wasn't for my omni-sight in the snow, I would have missed her. I threw a javelin of ice at her, which she narrowly dodged. I swept the snow away. Even if it gave me an advantage, it wasn't fair. Some demigods didn't have powers, and that stinks, but I do, and I use them if need be. But when fighting for a place in something, I use it as a last resort. Except for when people slash at me and I turn the part they would hit to snow, the looks on their faces are too good to stop.

She started attacking me, and her volcanic black eyes got a glint in them. I saw her draw her bow and arrow and cloud the sky with arrows. I noticed her side had a metal strip going down it, and I assumed that was where she had been struck and died. Or, almost died. Anyways, I dropped to the ground on my stomach, and before I hit, I held my staff out and it spun. Really, really fast. It split in half and hovered. I grabbed the handle and got about ten feet in the air, where I started dodging arrows. I saw Beckendorf nodding approvingly at me. Well of course, the second I use mechanics he's like, this kid is awesome! Well, he cheered for me from the beginning, but whatever. I saw her glaring at me. Zoe shot another arrow at my staff/propeller, and the arrow shattered. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then her mask slid back on. I saw her shoot arrows at my dangling feet, which froze the second they touched me, like the time Percy threw me in the lake and it froze solid.

Let's just say the local naiads were _not_ happy.

I unfroze the lake, but when a naiad got frostbite they still filled my bed with crayfish, which I found before I got in the bed, thank the gods. I slid my staff back together, and did the same move as I did when the griffin dropped me, now christened the "Griffin Drop". I flew back through the air and while covered in ice slammed into Zoe. I saw her holding something in her hand, but someone seemed to talk to her and it disappeared. I stood again and saw her on the ground still. I threw an ice orb at her and she was knocked out. Someone grabbed her and took her away. I saw someone put a needle in her and mouth to me, _Calming medicine. She's going to be angry you beat her, only Nick and Grace have._ I nodded and mouthed back, _Thanks for the warning._ I saw Grace coming down from the stands. She looked pissed off as heck, like she was going to kill me.

"You will not fight the Stealth or Healing Sectors. Tomorrow you will face the final Sector, the Assassins." She turned around and she disappeared into shadows again.

_So she is a daughter of Hades,_ I thought. I saw Luke and Beckendorf coming down, along with Silena. Beckendorf grinned when he saw me.

"Nobody's made it that far in years except Nick, and he—" Beckendorf stopped. "Anyways, congrats! Want to come with us for lunch?" he asked. I nodded and I saw a teenager Luke's age fall in with us.

"Dalsyn, this is Ethan Nakumara, son of—"

"Nemesis," Ethan finished. "I know who I am, and I can talk, Luke." He looked at me.

"I saw you. You're the one that caught Sasha's energy blast, right?" he asked. I assumed Sasha was the Sector Commander of Intelligence Ops, so I nodded slowly. He clapped my shoulder.

"Well the last person to do that was Luke, and he had Backbiter!" he said enthusiastically. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly.

"And Luke almost made it to the Assassins too, but he lost to Zoe." Ethan explained.

I shrugged. "If he had my powers, he probably would have defeated her too." I said. Luke shrugged.

That night, I remembered my friends.

_Harley._

I had to get home!

* * *

**AN: So now he remembers Harley. I get the feeling if they read this book Harley and Dalsyn will be seriously ****embarrassed. And remember Grace, she's important to the plot. Well of course she is, she's based off my beta, who is awesome. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**Arctic Storm**

**Chapter 2**

**Missing**

**AN: Hey guys! Okay, review responses:**

**KurlyCrazyKat: They're not dead, they're cyborgs. They are alive, it's like Elysium rebirth. BUT they can never return to Earth, so Percy and Co. will never see them again.**

**And go to Hands of Destiny's new story, Dreams Are More Than Just Stories. Rydan and Dalsyn make a cameo there (yes, he had permission). Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Harley's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling better than I had in a while. Looking back on it, that was really ironic. I got up and went to breakfast, but Dalsyn wasn't there. I shrugged it off, since Rydan hadn't shown up either. It had been a long five days, and he had gotten his eye replaced. I still felt a bit uneasy, though.

I walked to sword fighting class and saw he still wasn't there. I thrashed the opponents, my fellow Ares and some Athena kids. I used the spoil of war that I had gotten from the fight, Perses' sword. There were some cool features to it, too. When a Hermes kid tried to take it, he couldn't lift it. I turned around to see him trying to pull it, but it was like an anchor. Let's say that he got a nasty surprise.

I walked over to Dalsyn's cabin and started to open the door. I twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. I pulled out Perses' sword and slammed it into the door. It started to freeze over, and I had to let go of the sword. The door sucked the sword right through and I heard a thud, signifying it was in his cabin. I cursed and racked my brain for how to get in. I remembered the last time I had gone in. The weird hand sensor was gone, so I had no idea. I almost had given up when Rydan walked over.

"You having fits with the door too?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned and stepped forward.

"Senatus Populesque Romanus, The Senate and People of Rome." The door beeped once. Then a voice spoke. It was Dalsyn's, but I could tell it was a recording.

"Hello there. Yo, wassup, blah blah blah. What's the second password?"

Rydan smiled a bit again. "Grim Reaper and Jack Frost." The door clicked and swung open. I gaped at him.

"Voice activated?" I inquired. He shrugged.

"Leo or one of the Hephaestus kids must have done it for him." He said. I nodded, that seemed pretty likely. But I wasn't done yet.

"Grim Reaper and Jack Frost?"

He started laughing. "Well, when I was claimed, we decided since we were Death and Snow's children, we were a lot like them. It was a bit backwards though, he had the scythe. And also, a Morpheus kid named Tyler called me Grim Reaper."

I nodded and walked into the room. His white binder was lying on his desk where it belonged, his weapons (except his scythe) were in their niches (don't start thinking I'm smart, that's just what he called them) in the walls, and his Rubik Cube was on his desk too (I have no idea why he has one). I saw all kinds of weapons I never knew he had in a huge rack. I tapped one and I fell down a shaft. I screamed for about half a second until I landed on a mattress. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Lights kicked on and I saw different things everywhere. I walked down the corridor for a while until I saw a hatch that looked like one on a tank. I grabbed the bottom and twisted instinctively. It opened up, and I saw light. I looked around as best I could until a ladder came down. I climbed up and saw Leo. I realized with all the metal parts and stuff it must be Bunker 9. He turned around and saw me. He must not have seen very well, because he said,

"Hey Dalsyn! Need some—Oh, Harley. What are you doing here?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"What's that tunnel doing there?" I shot back. He looked a little nervous.

"Well, he and I make trades and I do him favors every once and a while. Like I modified his weapons, _made_ quite a few, too. He has a pretty good arsenal. Where is he?" He looked behind me like he was hiding.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I think he's missing or he's in he woods somewhere." I told him. He nodded and pulled out something with what looked like spaghetti on it. It cleared slowly into words. It looked like "ckrtare". He saw my confusion and said, "Tracker. I put them in everything I make, and this is the receiver."

He pressed the button on the top and shook his head. "He's out of range, so basically he's in outer space or about one hundred and ten thousand miles away. Or something like that." My shoulders slumped. Then I rose back up.

"Maybe he went to Camp Jupiter with the last group?" I said hopefully. He shrugged.

"Let's ask Reyna." I fished a drachma out of my pocket and he grabbed a pitcher of water and some doohickey and dropped the water on top. Steam came out super fast and I threw the drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter." The message turned into Reyna's face and it jumped back. Standing next to her was the newly arrived Hazel and Frank.

"Have you guys seen Dalsyn?" I asked.

"The kid who pissed off the hunters by whacking them with a giant baseball bat?" Frank asked. I nodded.

"Nope. Why?"

"He's missing. We have no idea where he is." I said fearfully. Reyna looked at me.

"Maybe the gods know something." Then I heard footsteps. I drew my sword and held it out. The footsteps faded and Rydan came in flying.

"I don't know where Dalsyn is, but we can't look for him. It won't work, he isn't on this planet. All I know is one word: Void." He said breathlessly. I was near tears.

"What do you mean, gone? Off this planet? What are you—" Then the world faded to black.

I walked around wondering what had just happened. I had gone to Cabin 19 and then…. I had left for some reason. I couldn't remember yet. Argh! It was so frustrating! I saw Rydan and Leo talking to each other. I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"—worked. You think she's—She's watching us!" Rydan hissed. I ran over as Rydan grabbed Leo and took off. I growled and walked into the woods. After a few minutes I reached Bunker 9 and grabbed a pack off a rack of six. I slammed my fist into the red button on the back and wings and a motor popped out the sides and back. I slid it onto my back and clipped the straps into place. I remembered the "borrowed" instructions manual and flipped a small switch and twisted a knob to "Max". I flew into the air and slid on the goggles, also "borrowed". I zoomed in and saw the two boys.

_They're dead._

I weakened the power on the pack and took it off when I was almost to the ground. I tucked into a roll and came up on one knee. Then I threw a knife at Rydan, which pinned him to a tree. Leo looked around and when he saw me burst into flames. I threw another knife, which melted when it got near him. I grabbed my water bottle and threw it at him. He was extinguished and I threw another knife at him, and he got pinned too.

"What worked on me? Huh?" I asked threateningly. Leo burst into flames a little and I jumped off of him and cursed when he dropped a smoke bomb. I shut my eyes until it cleared, and they were gone.

I stamped my foot. "Boys! Immature, annoying…" I went off grumbling until I got to Ares cabin. I walked in and saw Clarisse standing in front of my bunk.

"What's wrong sis?" She asked me. Yeah, you heard right. Sis. Did you really think Clarisse would be so mean to her siblings?

"Leo and Rydan." I muttered. She looked about ready to explode.

"Did they—"

"No, of course not! They're just—I don't know actually, I heard them talking and tried to get them to tell me what they were talking about, but I'm fine Clarisse." I reassured her. Her shoulders relaxed and I grabbed some weapons, then went to Cabin 9.

I walked in, sword in hand. I looked at Nyssa. "Where's Leo?" I asked innocently (or at least, as innocently as I could without exploding into something… Pink. Ugh). She pointed to the forge.

"He and Rydan have been there for a while now. Why?"

"Oh, I need to kick his—I mean, I need to talk to him." I said. Nyssa looked suspicious, so I walked out.

The second I got out, I bolted for the forge. I snuck in and saw them forging something. Leo slipped bronze wings on his back and was about to leave when he finally noticed me. He whispered something to Rydan, and he nodded. They walked over to me.

"You wanted to know what we were talking about? Well, you found out Dalsyn was missing and so you got hysterical. All we did was calm you down, but I think the potion was so strong it wiped your memory of the moment. That's all we did. I swear by the Styx," Leo finished.

"And, of course, you chased us around camp." Rydan said.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't know though."

"It's all right. We should go tell the others." Rydan said. I nodded and we walked out of the forge. We gathered up Victoria and Ruby, then got a meeting started after explaining to Chiron too. Rydan walked into the room while I waited. About twenty minutes later, Victoria was called into the room and then she came back out, gesturing for me to follow her. I walked in and sat down in the spare chair.

"So, we have word that Dalsyn is missing?" Chiron asked me. I nodded. Why was everyone so calm? I saw Annabeth and Percy shaking their heads. This must remind them of when Percy went missing. I had been around then, but I didn't remember most of it. They talked for a while about where he could be when I couldn't take it so I blurted out, "He's not on this planet. He's in the Void." I said. I didn't know for sure he was in the Void, but I had heard him read a short little article that said the Void was the home of Chaos. I saw everyone look at me except for Rydan, who was floating in midair and nodding.

"She's right, and we can't search for him. My father told me in a letter." He said. Chiron looked thoughtful.

"Very well. We will not search for him, but we will keep a lookout for anything unusual that may be a sign." He decided. They nodded and the meeting ended I walked out as Rydan grabbed some nachos. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him as he tried to grab his nachos.

"Come on, why'd you do that? I wanted those nachos!" He whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"First you say the Stymphalian Birds took your hot dog, now this. I muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your fellow lovebird or something?" I teased. He stopped and turned bright red.

_So he _does_ have a crush. Wonder who it is? If only I could look through his thoughts like Dalsyn…._

"Wha—What are you t—talking about?" he said unconvincingly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Who's the crush?" I asked. He shook his head furiously. I grabbed his hair again and pulled him into the Hecate cabin.

"I need some Veritaserum." I told them. Lou Ellen sighed in exasperation.

"You're the twelfth person to refer to the truth potion as that, and to need it. What has gotten into them?" She asked as she handed me a dropper with black liquid inside.

"Dalsyn happened to them. He loved the Harry Potter series, Artemis Fowl (Artemis was _not_ happy when she found out a boy shared her name), Inheritance Cycle especially, Hunger Games, etc etc etc etc etc." I said, walking out while still holding onto Rydan's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow OW!" When I yanked on his hair. I forced the dropper into his mouth and kicked him in the chest. He drank it and I asked him again.

"So, who's your lovebird?" he started shaking his head and running before he turned around and squeaked, "A gem." Then he ran off. I groaned. Wait a second, a gem. Ruby! I grinned evilly. I had blackmail material now. He turned around and saw my face. He ran up and slapped me.

"OUCH! RYDAN, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I yelled. I charged after him as he took off. I grabbed his ankle and he crashed into the ground. He spun around and threw his hammer at me, which I narrowly dodged, and he used the distraction to fly up into the air. He grabbed his hammer from the ground and got twenty feet in the air before I hurled a javelin at him. He grabbed it with his bare hands and dropped it. He flew into the forest and dropped a note in front of me. I read it after about a second or two, since it was Greek.

_At least I don't stare at my crush._

I ripped it to pieces and threw them in front of Peleus. I walked off angrily, but my face was bright red. I slammed the tetherball, which went flying off and I heard an "Ouch!" in the distance. I stormed into my cabin and sat down on my bunk. I picked up my IPod and started listening to OneRepublic. Screw One Direction, I said. Go OneRepublic. After a while I got up and went to sword class, led by Percy as usual. He fought every one of us, showing us a disarming technique I had seen him use before, and he picked me to try it against. My sword was huge compared to his, and considering I was one of the youngest in the class, it was ridiculous, but I could lift it easily. We fought for about five minutes, before I slipped through his guard and flipped my sword and pushed down. His sword clanged onto the ground. I started panting, and I turned around to sit down.

Then… WHOOSH! Water came down all over me. I turned around to see Percy standing there, holding a cooler like at football games. I saw Annabeth walk up to him.

"Percy, not everyone can become completely reenergized when water touches them," She chided.

"But it was fun! And look at her expression," He said, pointing at my face.

"I'm right here you know." I said. I could hear the other students laughing, and I heard a thwack! I turned around to see Rydan holding a kid by the shirt, and his nose was bleeding. I looked at him, and we cam to a silent agreement.

_Truce._

Percy took the kid to the infirmary and I walked up the stands.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think so…" He grabbed the back of his leg. "Yep, no bleeding. A kid tried stabbing me there. Victoria played crowd control." She waved from twenty feet away.

Ruby walked up. "He said you were a bumbling fool who should have died on our quest." She confided.

"Rydan looked ready to kill," Victoria added as she walked back. "Hey you, scram!" She said to an Aphrodite girl holding a camera. Ruby shot an arrow at the camera, which shattered.

"HEY!" The girl screeched. "THAT HAD IMPORTANT FOOTAGE!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure. Probably was going to make the footage look like some of us are in love."

Rydan started turning red, and I decided to save him.

"Pfft. Like that would ever happen. Come on guys, we've got archery in five minutes, and we don't want Chiron—" BOOM!

"STOLLS!" We all heard. I looked over the arena.

"Hey, it's Clarisse chasing the Stolls again." Ruby said. Rydan pulled out some binoculars and looked through them.

"Holy Zeus, they've got Maimer—" Lamer "—and her two handed sword… And…." He gasped and his look turned to one of horror. "They've got her drakon armor." He said fearfully. Everyone turned pale. After the Titan war, Clarisse had taken the skin of the drakon she had killed and, with the help of the Hecate cabin, turned it into the strongest armor known to half-bloods besides mixing all three of the magical metals. She was known to be willing to put people out of commission for months for even touching it. Stealing it though… I shuddered.

"Should we help the Stolls?" Rydan asked. I shook my head. "If they touched it, they're done for."

"Well I'm getting them out of there, after getting the armor back to Clarisse." He must have seen my disbelieving look, because he said, "Don't worry. I've got this." He jumped off the arena walls and flew over. He grabbed both the Stolls, who could barely keep moving. He was strong, I had to give him that. He kicked them both, and retrieved the armor. After, he said something to Clarisse, who nodded and knocked out the two brothers. He grabbed them and flew into the forest. She walked into the arena in the middle of putting her armor, and when she finished she noticed us.

"Hey, aren't you guys due for archery? Not that Ruby or Vicky need it…" She muttered the end.

"Hey! Don't call me Vicky! My name is Victoria!"

"Whatever Sunshine. See you later." She walked over to the dummies and ripped one apart. She stabbed it in the chest and swung the side of it straight into the dummy's neck, then continued on. We walked out as Victoria complained.

"—Not Vicky, or Sunshine, or anything like that! My name is Victoria!"

"Yeah, yeah Sunshine." Ruby said. Victoria opened her mouth, but Ruby grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground.

"Calm down girly! You'll be fine!" she said. Victoria sighed and got up.

Archery practice was led by Will today, and as usual we all did well, except me. I wasn't perfect with a bow, and most of the time I broke them. I grabbed the strongest one they had and pulled the string back experimentally. I notched an arrow and pulled back. Then I released. I hit a perfect bulls-eye, the first time that day. I left and went to dinner and had steak with mashed potatoes. I got in bed before I heard a noise.

"Caw, caw! Caw c—Screw it. Harley, come outside!" It was Rydan's voice. I got up slowly and put on some jeans and a shirt. I walked out and saw Rydan and Ruby standing next to each other. I smirked in spite of myself.

"Why are you smiling?" Ruby asked me. I shrugged and put on a confused face.

"Was I smiling?" I asked.

She dropped the matter. Rydan got Victoria and he led us into the forest.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked him for the billionth time. I could tell it was hard for him not to blurt it right away. I looked away and grinned. This was too good!

"I can't tell you, Ruby." He said.

"Yeah Gem-Gem, he can't tell you," Victoria said. She was still sour about Clarisse.

"Don't call me that!"

"What about Gemma? As in Gem o' the ocean?" Rydan suggested. I remembered the name from one of Dalsyn's long, looooOooong talks about a book called Dark Life. Then I remembered what it meant.

_A Gem o' the ocean meant something pretty. Not that I was calling her pretty—even though she was._

I noticed Rydan seemed to have come to the same conclusion, because he suddenly looked redder than a tomato. I mentally shook my head.

After a while he led us to the cliff where Bunker 9 was, and the door was wide open. He led us in, and then we were blindfolded. He took them off and I gasped. There were wings in front of us, completed wings! There was a pair for each of us, and I slid them on.

Leo walked out of nowhere and started talking.

"Now, these are for gliding only. If you try to just run outside and fly, you will fail. That's all, so bye!" He said. I walked through the tunnel to Cabin 19, and everyone else followed. Ruby and Victoria, who hadn't been there yet, were amazed.

"Look at this bow, it's just like the Hunters'!" She said.

"Actually, it _is_ a Hunters' bow. Dalsyn said he found it abandoned in the Mojave Desert, and he and Leo fixed it up. Why they were in the Mojave Desert, I don't know." I said.

Eventually we made it Dalsyn's cabin, and we all left. It had been a long day, and nothing was wrong for once, so we were left alone.

_Where is he?_

**AN: Yes, I just did that. Now, sorry for the long delay, but one review isn't much motivation to keep writing, so please, please, PLEASE review! It makes my day. And if you don't understand this you'll need to go back and read Icy Winds, which this is the sequel to. The beta'ed version of this will be put up soon, but Daisy's started school again and so… yeah. Sorry for the long AN, but apologies for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Assassins

**Arctic Storm**

**Chapter 3**

**The Assassins**

**AN: Okay, once again review responses.**

**KurlyCrazyKat: Yes, the desert thing. I thought, what the heck? And anyways, I planned for him to have a top-notch bow from the beginning.**

**What'supbuddy: Thanks, and thanks!**

**Dalsyn's POV**

I woke up and my staff flew into my hand. I pulled on my armor, which I hadn't used yesterday, and walked out. I saw Luke and the others standing there waiting for me. I pulled a watch out of nowhere and checked the time.

"Why the _Hades_ do I have to wake up at five in the morning for a gods darned fight?" I asked. Luke smirked and shrugged.

"You always have to get up this early, unless you're under the age of—what was it Ethan? Oh yeah, thirteen."

"But I _am_ under the age of thirteen!"

"Not when you've got to fight man, then you're stuck getting up this early." Beckendorf said.

I sighed and ate breakfast. It was kind of weird, because there were a lot of people staring at me (some were glaring at me, and some were just plain creepy), and so I ate fast as usual and was gone in ten minutes. I walked back to the arena from yesterday and saw Luke, Beckendorf, etc. in the stands. My ice armor went over me and thickened another inch, but still gave me immense maneuverability. The first person walked out, in light armor that was gray and black. He charged at me, and right before he hit he disappeared into shadows.

_Son of Hades, possibly Nyx?_

He reappeared behind me and stabbed at my back. I crouched and flipped him over me. He rolled and came up on one foot. I swung my sword at him, and he blocked with a dagger. He threw a knife at me, which I caught with two fingers and snapped. He pulled out a normal steel switchblade and swung at my knees. I blocked with my staff and spun it. The switchblade flew across the room and dissolved into shadows. He had it in his hand again and swung. I leaned back limbo style and let myself fall back. I kicked him in the chin and back-flipped onto my feet, and I rushed him while he was on the ground. He shadow traveled above me and almost landed on me. I summoned an ice block to hold him up. I moved it to one side and he slipped, then I decided to play my last card. Or, my second-to-last card.

I brought tiny ice crystals into the air, and the air started to shimmer. Soon it was moving so much he couldn't tell where I was.

Now, this was a theory, but if you make ice crystals to bend the light source's rays, then make the crystals vibrate, it would result in a shimmering effect, causing a translucent shield of bent light to obscure my opponent's vision. **(For all you non-science geeks out there, that means that a semi-see-through bent amount of light would block his view of Dalsyn.) **

I could tell he was confused, because when I looked at him through the crystals, he was looking around. Then I saw him shadow travel outside of the barrier and attack me again. I grabbed a snowball out of nowhere and hurled it at him. He got hit square in the face, and I kicked him right in the chest, freezing it too. He crashed to the ground, looking like he had grown icy stalagmites on his chest. I saw someone grab him and give him a potion that looked like sedative. The medic looked up, and I realized it was the same one from yesterday. He winked at me and disappeared with his patient.

The next person admittedly almost won. How? Well, things were pretty close until she revealed her parentage…. _That _was tricky to deal with.

She looked a lot like the girl who had tried to charm me, which should have been a big ALERT! ALERT! But believe me, it was hard to think at all.

She pulled out a knife and threw it at me. I dodged and threw an ultra-thin pane of razor sharp ice at her chest. She caught it on her dagger and slid it back at me. She smirked a bit, and, embarrassingly, I completely lost myself. I grit my teeth for a second and remembered who I was, then noticed she was charging at me, smiling all the way. She kicked me in the chest and put her foot on my chest while I lay on the floor. I smirked to myself for a second and closed my eyes. Then a flurry started around her, and then WHOOSH! She went flying off me and slammed into the wall. She looked at me with complete shock.

"I have to admit, that was close for a second, but charm doesn't exactly work on a kid who is a charmspeaker so… Yeah. Nice effort though."

Turns out she wasn't even an Aphrodite kid; her dad was Eros, and her mom was, strangely enough, an empousa. Weirdest mix ever… But highly effective. She was a good fighter too. I stabbed at her with my spear and blocked her every blow with a three pointed shield rounding into a stout point. She seemed confused I didn't have a Greek round shield, but she seemed to get over it after a minute. I stabbed at her again and she blocked with a one-sided katana blade of tungsten. I recognized it from pictures, a lot of time spent with Harley, and my own research. As for the tungsten, it gave off a specific sheen, and it wasn't a magical blade. Then I saw the silver etched into the wedge of the blade. My eyes widened for a second, and I slid my blade to the side, dropped it, and made my scythe appear in my hands.

My shield clattered to the floor and dissolved quickly. I threw a huge orb of ice at her, and she jumped and dug her shoes into the ice. I smirked and made the ice start freezing over her legs. She looked over at me and slammed her arms into the ground. The ice cracked once, twice, then it fell apart. I gathered snow in a spiral shape and compacted it together. I held it to my chest, threw it in the air and kicked it. It flew right into her chest and she slammed into the ground.

I kept at it, hurling thick discs and balls of ice at her, keeping her occupied. I hit her over and over again, but she wasn't going down. I had to admit, her endurance was good.

_I agree._

What the? Who was that? I stopped for a second and she took the opportunity. She knocked me off my feet by swinging the flat of her blade.

I must have looked really weird, just stopping like that, so I landed on my back and disappeared into snow.

I reappeared behind her and kicked her back. She took a tumble and I finally cornered her, and she jumped at me. I sidestepped and she threw out her leg and knocked me to the ground. I rolled backwards and hopped back up, then froze handcuffs over her arms and legs. She looked about ready to bite my fingers off, but she finally relented. I knocked her out and saw someone standing there.

It was Grace, and she looked almost impressed.

"You know, you're the second to be able to beat her, besides girls of course. Though your age was in fact an advantage… I think you would be useful against empousae."

"Great, so now I'm a tool that resists charmspeak. Perfect." I said sarcastically.

_Yep, you are._

Okay, what in Tartarus was _that_? I thought.

_Oh, nothing to see here. Just an all-powerful being named— Uh oh, Chaos probably saw me. Gotta go!_

After that, the voice (which was masculine, so I think it was safe to assume it was a boy) was silent. I sighed and turned around. A girl about eighteen walked out and threw a spear at me right away. It flew at me like a rocket and I dodged it by falling flat on the ground, then standing back up. She pulled out a bow and arrows and shot one that had a thick head at me. It blew up as soon as it touched me, then I slammed against the wall. If I didn't have my armor on, I would have been a frozen pancake covered in frost and scorch marks. As it was, I probably had bruises the size of apples across my back. I summoned ice around me and sat down. I heard her charge at me, and when she got within five feet, she slammed into a wall of ice. A dome was formed around me, with a miniature blizzard swirling inside, healing my bruises like Percy in water. I "watched" the girl, who's name was Paige according to my mind probe, as I called it, attack the dome with a hand and a half sword. I flicked my hand, and the dome exploded open, and she flew inside mid-swing.

"Hello there Paige, let's fight." I said. The dome exploded into a million pieces, which I flung away from me easily. I kept them from hitting her either, and she pulled out a weapon I'd seen used before, but only by gangs and mortals.

_A Glock. Piece of crap, she's got a freaking handgun!?_ I thought. She grinned a bit and started letting off rounds. I pulled ice from the air and made a shield. The bullet hit and pieces of ice latched onto it until it stopped. She kept firing until the clip was empty, and she reloaded.

She got _really_ lucky on her next shot. In a way I did too, since she was six millimeters from a major artery in my leg, but…. Still.

She shot off her last round, and it flew by the shield, through a chink in my armor five millimeters smaller than the bullet, and she ripped open my leg.

Yeah, horrible. I screamed, and snow exploded all over the place. I sat on the ground and froze my hand over, and pulled the bullet out with icy tweezers. I gasped as soon as it came out and my vision got fuzzy. I was seeing red until the snow did its work and I could see again. Paige was fighting against the snow as best she could, and dodging the ice shards I had accidentally whipped up too. I calmed down, and the storm subsided. I broke the snow up, the only reason I could use snow and ice from nowhere was water vapor, I just chilled the air and the ice crystals formed, I built them up and you get snow and ice.

I brought ice around me, which reformed back into my armor, which was in fact pure ice. I had a few tricks up my sleeve though.

I flicked my wrist, and a shard of ice the size of a pocket knife flew toward her arm. She jumped in the air and twisted mid-jump. She threw something back, it looked like a ball, then it blew. I managed to make a quick shield around me, but it didn't do much. I slammed against the wall (again) but threw a huge ice cube at her. She slammed into the wall too and I fell to the ground. I caught myself barely and threw an icicle at her. It was blunt, so she wasn't skewered, but she would have a bruise the size of a pineapple. Geez, I need to stop comparing bruises to fruit.

She slowly got up, and I threw a rope at her I had found in Chaos' armory. I froze weights of ice on the ends and the rope wrapped around her. She looked like she was going to kill me. Gods, what is it with girls and wanting to kill me? I knocked her out with my staff and saw the next person coming out. She was crazy fast, she pulled out a dagger and charged at me.

Five minutes into the fight and I had cuts everywhere. I could barely dodge her attacks, so I decided to use my last resort. I was reluctant to reveal it before I fought the Sector Commander, who I assumed was either Grace or Nick, but I had to.

I held out my hand, and as she ran by again, my skin became so cold it was like nitrogen. She touched me, and her knife froze solid and shattered. She stopped and looked back and forth from her shattered blade to me. She charged me again, and she threw a flurry of punches and jabs at my chest and face. She hit me once and her hand froze too. It didn't shatter because that would suck, and the metal was much more brittle than her flesh, but her hand started changing colors, blue, purple, then black. She looked at it, horrified. I started cold sweating, and her hand turned back to normal, slowly but surely. She looked at me, terrified.

I felt kind of bad doing that to her, but it was last resort. While she was distracted, I kicked her in the chest and she fell down. She was maybe a year older than me, so I wasn't completely outdone in the strength category. I pulled my staff out and spun it before attacking her. She pulled out a three-foot long sword of Celestial Bronze, a lot like Riptide. I turned my staff into a scythe and swung it at her at high speed. She dodged it and jabbed under my guard. I jumped back, keeping her from being able to get me by taking advantage of my longer ranged weapon. I kept her back, and she wasn't able to run at her high speeds. Whenever she tried, I intercepted her with my staff. I tapped a button and the top opened up. I cable flew out and wrapped around her. I tapped the button again and the rope was cut and the top of my staff closed. She flipped onto her feet, which was a neat trick when tied together, and she ran at me.

I switched my scythe back to normal, and blocked her blow by putting the weapon horizontally. She slammed into it and fell back. I saw a flash of silver, and the ropes slid off of her. She looked seriously pissed. She grabbed my staff and pulled on it a bit. I kicked her in the chest again and she fell (again). Why is it this battle was getting very repetitive? I threw my staff at her, which shot out two ropes with weights and I double wrapped her. She struggled a bit and I threw a snowball at her. She got hit in the face and I was about to knock her out when I thought about something. I sat down next to her and encased myself in a thin layer of snow.

After about five minutes, my strength was recovered and I hit her on the head with my staff. She was taken away, and someone Luke's age walked out. He had black hair and brown eyes. I swung my staff at him, and he blacked with his bare hands. He grabbed my staff with both hands and twisted. I dropped the staff and he kicked me across the room. He pulled out a sword and ran straight at me.

**AN: Yep, cliffhanger. I know, I know, you probably hate me, but I haven't done one in a while so I thought what the heck? I'm sorry for the late update! Also, is anyone here going to watch Swindle tonight on Nick? I am, and I can't wait. And who do you think Nick is the son of? TRIVIA TIME!**

**What was the first monster Dalsyn ever ran into?**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

**Arctic Storm**

**Chapter 4**

**An Unexpected Surprise**

**AN: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! To everyone who's reading this, I'm glad you stuck with me. It means so much.**

**Now, due to lack of reviews, (and school) updates are almost always going to be like this. If you've read Icy Winds you know how much I enjoy reviews. Why? Well, why in FREAKING TARTARUS should I write a story nobody is reading? What good is it if you read my story but don't review? Oh, I know what it does. It depresses me even more until I shut down the story, and then the people who liked it but never reviewed will flip out and review, saying, "Why did you stop? It was getting so good!" Well, you now have your answer. After this chapter this story will go on HIATUS for a while (maybe a really long time) and chapters will be sent to the only two people who reviewed, KurlyCrazyKat and What'supbuddy, along with my amazing beta ShimmeringDaisyFace. **

**This message will be repeated at the bottom AN. If you do not wish to read it, skip it. It says the exact same thing.**

**School is a killer. It'll get you in the worst form ever: Stress and overworking.**

**Sorry for the rant. Here's the chapter!**

**Rydan's POV**

I threw another knife at the target. It went clean through and left a gaping hole. I looked down and saw there were none left. I sighed and slammed my foot to the ground. The knives sank into the earth and reappeared in the bin. I started over again.

After a while someone opened the door and I almost hissed.

"Rydan? It's been almost twelve hours. You went straight through the night. Have you slept at all?" It was Harley. He shook his head and blinked a few times. Everything came into focus.

"And why were you throwing knives at a target in pitch black darkness?" She asked.

"As you know, my father is Death. Death is also associated with darkness, therefore I can see anything in complete darkness."

Harley turned her lamp off and shut the door.

"How can you see _anything_?" Her voice echoed in the room. I snapped my fingers and she looked at me.

"What did you do?"

"I adjusted your eyesight so that you would be able to see as well. Now please quiet down, it sounds like you're yelling."

I closed his eyes and listened.

"Now attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me."

She shrugged and pulled out her sword. She ran up and I smirked. I could hear her every movement. She swung her sword at me, and I ducked. My wings came out and I silently went into the air. I clicked my tongue once and she swung her sword at me again. I could tell by both the disturbance in the air and the minimal amount of noise it made. She swung at me again and I ducked. I grabbed her right arm and flipped her over. She fell on the ground with a thud and didn't get up. I would have heard her. A moan escaped her and she fell unconscious. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked like she had a broken nose and her arm was bleeding. She must have been cut by her own sword.

I picked her up and flew over to the infirmary.

**Ω**

"Gods of Olympus, how'd you do this?" Will asked. I explained to him and he shook his head.

"I hate darkness. Absence of light is creepy."

"So you're afraid of the dark. The pranks Nico and I could pull…" I said wistfully. Will shook his head.

"So William, is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"For the last gods-forsaken time, don't call me William. Or I will hunt you down during Capture the Flag and injure you, and the Apollo cabin won't heal you."

I shrugged. He always made death threats like this. I walked out and threw a paper airplane at him, knowing it would get on his nerves.

Sure enough, I heard a sizzling noise and looked over my shoulder to see him shooting a beam of golden light at it. I pulled out a canister of water and dropped it into the mist spray gun I took with me everywhere.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Dalsyn Lark." I said. The drachma went in and the connection started, then failed. Iris showed up. Her hair was rainbow colors and she was next to a nymph that had white hair and looked super annoying.

"He's not accessible, sorry. Here." She threw the drachma back at me and it hit my face. I fumbled with it and walked out of the infirmary. I saw Ruby and Victoria walking by.

"I heard Harley's in the infirmary. Why—"

"Is she? I fought with her and well…. Went a little too far." I explained to them and Ruby looked about ready to punch me.

"Look, I'm stronger in darkness than light, and I've only fought during the day. Besides the fight with Clarisse before I got claimed. I underestimated myself."

Victoria still looked about ready to gut me too, so I decided to use the fail-proof method of distraction.

"Calm down Vicky."

She exploded.

"MY NAME IS NOT VICKY. IT IS NOT SUNSHINE, OR BLONDIE, OR TORI, IT IS **VICTORIA**!" She shouted. She started to glow gold and I shook my head. I jumped and ran as fast as I possibly could to the woods.

Then I heard the hunting horn. I groaned. I'd gotten into a few (cough*many*cough) rough spots with Thalia and even Artemis herself. The only reason I wasn't a jack-alope was because Dalsyn had threatened to freeze one of her Hunters solid and chuck her into a pit. But he wasn't here. So I was dead. Except for the fact that only I knew the passwords for Cabin 19. I bolted.

They got there before me.

When I arrived, Thalia, Phoebe, and Artemis were standing in front of the cabin, arms crossed. I ran, jumped over them, and slammed right into the door.

It's quite disconcerting to be frozen solid, then thawed again almost immediately. Dalsyn had given me this gem that would keep me from freezing. As soon as I was inside the cabin, I thawed. I heard Thalia, Artemis, and Phoebe talking. I tapped the door three times and suddenly could hear they're voices.

"Dalsyn isn't here, I know it. I would be able to sense him. Also, he is one of the few demigods who can currently use telepathy." Artemis said.

"Well then we'll be fine, we can turn Rydan into a jack-alope and set the wolves on him!" Phoebe said cheerfully. I slammed my fist into the big red button that said, _EMERGENCY DEFENSE SYSTEM. LAST RESORT ONLY._

From the noises I heard outside, something bad had happened. I looked out the indestructible windows and saw the three Hunters frozen solid with a net that looked like steel over them. I slipped on the info-glasses he had gotten last month and searched the net's metal.

_Adamantium, the rarest of Olympian metals. It is formed when two very powerful magical forces collide, such as when Typhon and the gods battled. The only metal that can cage an Olympian without special enchantments and/or modifications. Used to chain Typhon after Original Titan War. _

I smiled. Only Dalsyn would get a metal that could chain gods. Then the red button flashed. It shot out a second net, a golden one, which wrapped itself around the three and formed a cube. Then an orb flew out of a small chute. It touched Artemis and exploded into a flurry of pink (no pun intended). I busted out laughing and walked outside clutching my stomach. I saw Ruby walking down the hill.

My smile faded. She may be a foot shorter than me, but she was tough. She could beat Clarisse in fighting (even though she would never admit it). She glanced at the pink-stained hunters and back at me.

"You know she's Zeus' favorite daughter, right?" She asked. I nodded slowly, suddenly realizing what a mess I was in. I ran to the Hecate cabin and was met by 45 angry Hunters.

I did the natural thing. I jumped into the air, summoned a dozen shades to cover me, brought up General Andrew Jackson from Elysium (a new power I've been working on) and saluted to him. I pointed to the girls and he charged.

"Attack!" He shouted. The shades, in everything from Roman and Greek armor with swords to Kevlar vests and M16s, attacked. One of them was a sniper and jumped up to a ledge. I pulled out knives and threw them calmly. Thunk, thunk, thunk. I hit arms and legs, and Artemis was glowing silver. She threw a shield over her Hunters and I realized what she was doing. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared and my sight went black. I heard a _fwoom _and heard Andrew say, "All clear sir!"

I opened my eyes and saw a streak of silver slam into me. Then 'it' was thrown off of me and I saw a figure towering over Artemis.

"You will not harm my son." He said. Artemis started to dart around him but he extended wings just like mine. I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Thanatos," I murmured. He didn't look at me, but his left wing twitched. I spread my own and flew into the air. Artemis flashed up in front of me and I flew backwards. She tried to flash again but Thanatos pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but he held her down easily.

"You will forgive my son, and leave him alone."

She shook her head. He started to glow black and got up off of her. The second she tried to get up, black bonds glowed around her arms and legs. One even held down her head. She went into her godly form and I looked away, but when I looked again she was still stuck. She summoned a horn, which flew away from her the second she tried to blow it. She glared at Thanatos. He shrugged.

"Forgive him."

"Fine. I won't attack him anymore."

"Swear it on the Styx."

"I—I swear to your terms."

I could tell she was _**super**_ pissed off. Nobody had ever told her what to do and lived. Or was at least without several injuries or a lifetime spent as a jackalope. The bonds disappeared and she jumped at my father. She bounced off a shield of black energy.

"You forget I am the child of Primordials." He said. I suddenly remembered his father's parentage. Nyx and Erebus, the Primordials of night and darkness. I suddenly knew where my strength and sight in darkness came from. Suddenly everything darkened and I could tell Artemis couldn't see a thing. She was banging against the shield, trying to find a weak point. Then she collapsed. Thanatos waved his hand, and the light came back. Then Artemis and her Hunters disappeared. I looked at my father.

"Thanks dad."

"Just try not to antagonize anymore Olympians, please. I can't fight more than one." He said with a grin. I nodded.

"Now, where's Dalsyn?"

He sighed. "I knew you would ask that. He is with my grandfather. But you must swear on the Styx to not speak this to anyone except your friends, and only if necessary." He said solemnly. I nodded.

"I swear to your terms," I said. He nodded, and disappeared. I saw Ruby and Harley running up the hill, Victoria close behind.

"Did you see the Hunters?" Ruby asked. I nodded slowly.

"Then where are they?"

"Attacked me. Dad. Fight. Took them away." I said. Then I turned and walked away. I spread my wings and went seamlessly from walking to hovering. I went into the arena, where Percy and Clarisse were fighting. Clarisse did some complicated maneuver and Percy dropped his sword. People started clapping, but he let himself fall, then he back-flipped to his feet and pulled Riptide back out. He stared fighting Clarisse again and I flew off. Then I felt something slam into me.

I flipped around and pulled out a sword. Standing there was a girl who looked ten, maybe eleven, holding a dagger of Stygian Iron. I grabbed her wrist and the weapon skittered across the dirt. I held out my hand, and it sank into the ground and came out in my hand.

"Give me that!" She said. I jumped back and unfurled my wings, hovering in the air where she couldn't get me. I realized something; she looked _just like_ Thanatos. I shook myself mentally and slid the g into my pocket. I looked around and noticed I had gone outside of Camp. I grabbed her arm and pulled her through the barrier. I nodded and pulled out a tiny needle. I put it in her arm and she went limp immediately. I sighed and heaved her onto my back with little effort. When you fight monsters, you can lift a 75-pound girl.

I took her to the Big House and sat her down in a chair. I called for Chiron, and he rolled his wheelchair into the room.

"Another demigod," He said.

"She looks like my father. Why though, I don't know."

Suddenly Chiron disappeared, along with the girl. Then I did too. When things cleared, Thanatos was standing there next to a woman who had eyes that were pitch black, even on the whites.

"Nyx," I barely whispered. So she was my grandmother. Strange, because she only looked about 21 or so.

"So, Thanatos. You had another one."

"But you know the condition with these two! They're—" Then he seemed to notice me, Chiron, and the mystery girl.

"So they do have it," he muttered. "Should I tell them?" He asked Nyx, like we didn't exist.

"Only the first."

"Very well." He turned to me. "Rydan, this girl is…. Your sister."

**AN: SO HOW'S THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER!? HUH?**

**Anyways, here's my rant again. Skip to the end for another important thing. **

**Now, due to lack of reviews, (and school) updates are almost always going to be like this. If you've read Icy Winds you know how much I enjoy reviews. Why? Well, why in FREAKING TARTARUS should I write a story nobody is reading? What good is it if you read my story but don't review? Oh, I know what it does. It depresses me even more until I shut down the story, and then the people who liked it but never reviewed will flip out and review, saying, "Why did you stop? It was getting so good!" Well, you now have your answer. After this chapter this story will go on HIATUS for a while (maybe a really long time) and chapters will be sent to the only two people who reviewed, KurlyCrazyKat and What'supbuddy, along with my amazing beta ShimmeringDaisyFace. **

**And do you like waffles or pancakes more? If you want another possible chapter, reviews may speed up the process. **

**Bye, Dalsyn Lark, Son of Khione, (who is STILL IN OUTER SPACE) AKA SonofNeptuneJr**

**This is how I almost always end my reviews. So if it doesn't say that, it's not me. You have been warned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nick and the Return

**Arctic Storm**

**Chapter 5**

**Nick and the Return**

**AN: If you're reading this it mean I'm no longer on HIATUS. Maybe it was longer than you thought it would be, maybe shorter. Anyways, thanks if you stuck with me. **

**Guys, talk to me. I love ideas and meeting new people here. If you're new, then I can help you out. If you're not, then we can still talk! And if you want to get to know me, the best way is pretty much to review. Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the face-off between… NICK AND DALSYN! [However, it's not too long, so please don't be disappointed…]**

**Dalsyn's POV**

I looked at his sword. It had a streak of red down the center and the rest was black. I tried disappearing into snow but my powers didn't work. I looked at him and saw one Greek word etched into the blade: Discord.

"Eris," I whispered. He was the son of Eris, goddess of chaos and discord. He grinned.

"Most people don't get it that fast." He swung his sword at my right side. I jumped up and went to block, but the weapon hit my left. He smiled again and I swung my scythe at him. He ducked, slid his hand down the shaft of the scythe, grabbed it, jumped and slammed his foot into the shaft. It didn't budge but I was forced to drop it. He went at me completely unorthodox, and cuts were scattered across my body. I tried what I though was a vain attempt at summoning ice and to my surprise, it worked.

Nick looked mildly impressed. I spun a blizzard around myself and realized if I weren't trying to use ice, it would probably come. That was the way chaos worked, right? I stopped summoning it and it built up even more. Soon an all-out storm was going. Everywhere he stepped, the snow, instead of sinking, rose up. Soon he was ten feet above me and he jumped down. Then there was nothing but black.

I heard a rattling sound and jumped up. My scythe flew into my hands and my armor was on. Luke walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Told you he would react!" He said over his shoulder. Beckendorf walked in looking pissed. He dropped a bag of silver coins into the son of Hermes' hands. Luke grinned and started looking through it.

Then a bunch of others started walking in. Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, and many others that died in the wars. I froze myself solid and appeared outside of my room. I closed the door after everyone was in and locked it. I froze the door for good measure. I turned to snow and went back inside the room, where ten anxious demigods were trying to open the door.

"Dalsyn, unfreeze the door." Silena commanded. I shook my head teasingly.

"Charm-speaker, remember?" I asked. She cursed in Greek and I went back outside. Beckendorf had pulled out some kind of drill and was breaking through the door. Right when he was about to get through, I tapped the door and it unfroze. The glass collapsed right on top of Beckendorf. He didn't have any cuts, but he glared at me.

"Silena said to unfreeze the door. I did." I said. He cursed under his breath and the demigods walked off. Why they were there in the first place, I don't know. Maybe it was to congratulate me for getting as far as I did. Then I heard someone coming. I turned around slowly and saw Grace standing there in full armor.

"Chaos is ready to place you into a Sector," she stated. I nodded and she led me to a small room where Chaos was sitting. Grace walked out of the room and Chaos began to speak.

"Now, if you have questions you can ask them now."

"Well, first off, why do you need my help for any reason at all?"

"It's the other way around. _I _don't need your help, _you_ need mine. The fact that Earth is currently the only planet with intelligent life means that it being encased in ice by the rising threat wouldn't be very good. So I took you and decided to train you so that you would survive."

And so that was what I did. I trained for the next five years, until Chaos deemed I was ready.

**Time Skip**

**Five Years**

I yawned and looked down at the silver-clad girl on the ground in front of me. The past five years had been almost identical. I fought, trained, rinse and repeat. I still had yet to defeat Nick, which he gloated about almost daily. He wasn't arrogant; he was just messing with me.

I picked up my twin swords (my backup weapons) and fought one of the Hunters again. Her name was Bianca, and I had learned that she was Nico's sister. Instead of rebirth, she had gotten sent with Chaos. I had been confused at first about how they had gotten there without the gods noticing missing souls, but Chaos had explained that she had used Chaos Mist, the original Mist, powerful enough to cloud even a Primordial's mind. I was shaken from my thoughts when suddenly she swung twin daggers at my face. Her hand disappeared into shadow and a dagger came out at me from behind. I ducked, listening to the air the blade disturbed, and swung both swords at her stomach. She jumped back and looked at me, almost surprised.

Zoe was watching in the stands, glaring at me like we had been enemies our entire lives, even though we had never met until that day five years ago. She still hated me.

I turned to snow and slammed a wind into the daughter of Hades. She landed on her butt and I reappeared.

"Bianca, Bianca, Bianca. When will you ever be able to counter that one trick?" I asked teasingly. She flipped me off and I started laughing.

Then Chaos' voice came into my mind.

_The time has come,_ she said.

I signaled that I was ready to her and mouthed to Bianca Chaos' name. She nodded.

I disappeared and then reappeared in the same room Chaos had "Sectored" me into. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"It is time to return," She said. I nodded uneasily. Grace stepped forward.

"Do not fail. If you do, your afterlife shall be painful." She stated. I nodded, meanwhile being glad I was about her age. She was a lot less terrifying when you were a bit more than a foot taller than her. She was immortal, forever 18, so I had height on her. Why I wasn't immortal, I didn't know. Maybe it was because none of the other demigods were at CHB. Chaos flashed me down to Earth and I felt jittery. I shook off my nerves and looked around. Thankfully, I was in a blizzard, my home turf. I started walking east according to the enchanted compass Chaos had given me, and I saw a few silver tents. I groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Why do you love annoying me Chaos!?" I shouted.

_Insolent mortal,_ she thought to me in a joking voice. I shook my head and started walking around the Hunter's camp.

Of course, it _had_ to be Thalia and Phoebe who found me. I cursed in Greek and was about to turn on my camouflage clothes when they spotted me.

"Dalsyn?" Thalia asked, surprised that I was all the way out here. "What are you doing in Colorado?"

"Um…." Well, I couldn't exactly say, _Oh, I was training for the past five years with the creator of the universe, Chaos. How's your life been? _And then walk off.

I snapped my fingers and the two Hunters' eyes glazed over. Now, the two wouldn't be very affected by Mist, so I went into their minds and took control. I wiped their memories of me and planted a fake one in which they walked right by this area without a problem.

I sighed and kept walking. I had maybe ten minutes before the daze ended and they kept moving. Then Artemis herself jumped out of a tree.

I could just imagine the Fates, sitting around a table, manipulating my life to be as cruddy as possible. Artemis had a smirk on her face as she walked towards me. She snapped her fingers and was probably going to try turning me into a jackalope, but I pulled a small capsule out of my pocket and shook it. She cursed in Greek when she saw Hermes' multivitamins.

"So, if you can't be made into an animal I'll have to kill you." I flipped her off. Her face darkened and she flashed right in front of me. I disappeared into snow and reappeared back where she was standing.

We went on like that for a while before she slashed her hunting knife at my chest and I leaned back. She jabbed with her other one and I jumped. Ice blew her back as the blizzard came in. She kept attacking and I dodged every move. Suddenly she exploded into her godly form and I saw it. It was as powerful as a supernova, and I was stunned, but then I realized something. I wasn't a roasted demigod with extra ash. Her eyes widened.

"Impossible," she breathed. I looked at myself and saw I was glowing, blue, red, brown, and sky blue. I attacked again and my scythe caught on fire. The weapon cut her arm and her shirt caught on fire. Another one appeared underneath and she ripped off the top one. I twirled around slowly and she got blasted back by a full-fledged blast of blizzard. I disappeared but when I tried to go inside camp I was blocked. I reappeared outside of it and cursed. Why was I not able to go into the camp?

I slowly put the pieces together: I had survived Artemis' godly form, so I must be immortal. And immortals that were not allied with Olympus were kept out of the border. I prayed that the border could sense my intentions, and then I walked through the border. I guess I wasn't completely immortal, just never-die-from-sickness-or-age immortal. I snapped my fingers and then the Mist and some magic made my hair blond like Jason's and short. I kept walking and tripped over a rock. I swore and the rock flew across the field. I looked at it funny and it started floating. I sighed and kept walking. For all I knew, Chaos was messing with me. I walked up to Cabin 19 without being seen and kicked down the door. Standing inside was Rydan and a girl who looked just like him.

"Who are you? Are you new? How did you do that?" He asked. I shook my head and he looked puzzled. I snapped my fingers and my hair lengthened and turned dirty blond. He gasped and man-hugged me.

"Dalsyn! Where in Tartarus have you been?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Get the others first, then I'll explain. And who's she?" I nodded my head towards the girl, who was looking back and forth at us.

"Oh. Dalsyn, Nyxxa Stone, daughter of Thanatos. Nyxxa, Dalsyn Lark, son of Khione."

I whistled. "So you got a sister now."

"Yep." He leaned in close to me. "And it's tough too—had to beat up _another_ stupid Ares kid today."

I shuddered. Hormones.

I pulled out a wicked sharp knife casually and tossed it into the air once. "I'm in next time."

He grinned.

"So, you're the one that disappeared around the time I got here," Nyxxa said. I shrugged sheepishly and started walking out.

"Want her to come too?" I asked.

"Hello? _She_ is right here."

"If you don't mind. She's a bit of a pain."

"A pain? As if!"

"She can come. Go get them, tell them to meet at the normal spot." I turned to her.

"You wouldn't happen to have wings, would you?" She grinned and shook her head.

"Nyxie here can shadow travel."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Like, whatever." I chuckled and walked towards the forest.

Three minutes later they were all gathered there and I was next to them, completely invisible. Well, not so much invisible as blending in. See, I had this special set of clothes from Chaos that we nicknamed "Chameleon Clothes" because you blend in perfectly with your surroundings when you activate them. They may be a bit heavy, and take forever to charge with magical energy, but there was a reason Chaos was the most powerful being in the universe. She radiated magical energy, and enough to charge every suit in the whole Army in minutes.

Once I had asked why she didn't have the invisibility suits Leo had let us borrow once, and she explained that they were highly unreliable and almost never worked. I turned off my suit and went to the other side of the tree I was behind. I saw Rydan and Harley holding hands, and I raised an eyebrow.

Ruby saw me and gasped. "Dalsyn!" She jumped up off her seat and hugged me. I crashed to the ground and winced.

"Okay, okay. Gods, have you been eating too much?" I rubbed the back of my head while Ruby flipped me off. I shrugged and stood again. I looked at Victoria, who had a dreamy look on her face.

"What's up with her?"

_"Michel,"_ Ruby said distastefully. "That is his name, right?"

Victoria sighed.

"She's in love, isn't she," I said tiredly. Being friends with a daughter of Aphrodite makes you learn a lot about love (even when you don't want to). Ruby nodded angrily.

"She's been like this since the other day, when he kissed her. He's just a f—" She then let lose a stream of curse words with the words "Stupid boy," and "whore" frequently mentioned. I turned to Harley and Rydan, who were still holding hands. Rydan noticed my look and words just came out from him.

"Dalsyn, Harley and I are, in fact, dating. It happened about six months ago, when…" He trailed off as he and Harley stared at me cracking up.

I pointed at him and sputtered out, "You—You thought—I would—I would be pissed or something? Are you kidding me? I'm _happy_ for you guys!"

Ruby stopped her rant and shouted, "I WAS RIGHT! PAY UP, PEEPS!"

The new (or not-so-new) couple rolled their eyes in unison and handed her about 20 drachmas. I cracked a smile and Victoria finally looked up. I saw her about to talk (probably about that kid) and I snapped my fingers twice.

"Snap out of it," I said. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Dalsyn! Where have you been?"

"That's more of the reaction I expected from a five year absence," I muttered.

"But... What was I talking about?"

"This idiot named _Michel_," Ruby said angrily.

"Oh, I know what happened. Aphrodite love potion, custom made, branch-off of Code Six." I shook my head.

"Darn Silena," I said under my breath. Harley was looking at me.

"Where exactly were you?"

"First swear on the Styx not to tell until I give my permission."

"Okay…" They all swore the oath.

"So… Anyone remember the lady who fixed my eye, and the one who confronted Zeus fie years ago?"

"Of course, how could we forget?" Rydan said.

"Well, she was really Chaos, and she trained me to save the planet from 'the growing threat'."

Their jaws dropped. "Like… _The_ Chaos? The creator-of-the-universe Chaos?"

I nodded.

Rydan whistled. "No wonder you look like you could kick Chuck Norris'—" He stopped when Harley glared at him.

"Remember, you all swore on the Styx." They nodded solemnly.

I found Chiron on the Big House porch, playing cards with Mr. D. He looked over when Rydan called his name, and he looked like he was about to fall out of his wheelchair.

"D—Dalsyn. You're back!"

We never knew each other like he and Percy, or Annabeth for that matter, but I was relieved to see him, and the emotion seemed to be reflected in his eyes.

"You look like you need some sleep," he said. I shrugged and we said farewell. He seemed a little under-excited, but after all, we never really knew each other very well. I walked off to Cabin 19 and lay down.

The next day, Chiron told me he needed Harley, Rydan, Ruby, Victoria and I for a mission.

"We believe there are several demigods at a school north of here. You are all going to high school."

**AN: And…. Cue dramatic cliffhanger. Someday, I may create a series of one-shots of Dalsyn training with Chaos, but…. I really wanted to just finish this. It's not even that long, and I feel horrible for taking so long (at least for the ones who I said I would send the chapters, Daisy and Kat).**

**But, now they're going to high school! And with five years of extreme training under his belt, Dalsyn isn't exactly going to be inconspicuous…**

**See you next time! :D Bye!**


End file.
